


a donut kind of day

by peachsneakers



Series: flufftober [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Therapy, Tiny bit of Angst, background remile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus has therapy.
Series: flufftober [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969483
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	a donut kind of day

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: resilience 
> 
> ....it's really hard to write therapy sessions omg

"So how do you feel about Virgil?" Janus's therapist asks. She is slim and fragile-looking, and she tells him to call her Clara.

"He's nice," Janus says, picking at his thumbnail. He doesn't know how to express what he feels about Virgil. How he sees himself in his new foster sibling. How Virgil reminds him of a kicked puppy sometimes, and how angry that makes him feel. Scary angry, like there's a conflagration roaring out of control in his stomach, and it could take over at any time.

"Do you like to play with him?" Clara asks. Janus nods shortly.

"We play a lot," he admits. "But um, it's gotta be quiet. Or he gets scared. He gets scared a lot."

"How does that make you feel?" Clara asks. "When he gets scared."

"Mad," Janus whispers. "Not at him," he hastens to clarify. "At his parents. Because it's their fault, isn't it?" He peeks up, through his hair. "It's their fault he's scared all the time and can't sleep without a nightlight on and asks Dad about whether or not it's okay to have a snack and he's always so surprised when Dad lets him, like he's not supposed to have food." He's breathing harder now, his face flushed, as his hands curl into loose, useless knots at his side.

"That sounds like a lot to deal with," Clara says. "You know what else it sounds like?" Janus shakes his head. 

"It's _Virgil's_ stuff to deal with," she tells him. "You can help him, but you can't fix this. Does that make sense?"

"But-" Janus protests.

"It sounds like Virgil has a lot of problems," Clara continues. "And those are the kind of problems that take a while to work on. And they take patience and understanding and love. And you can give those things, and Remy and Emile can give those things, but ultimately, they're still Virgil's. And I think maybe you need to concentrate a little more on _Janus_. How does _Janus_ feel?"

"Scared," he admits, his shoulders slumped. "It makes me- makes me think about before. If my parents would have been like Virgil's parents when I grew up."

"That's a scary thought," Clara acknowledges. "What if's are hard to get rid of, huh." Janus nods fervently.

"Really hard," he says. He kicks his feet against his chair.

"How do you feel about Remy and Emile?" She asks. Janus's face brightens.

"They're really nice," he says. "Emile makes really good pancakes when I'm sad, and Remy gives me sips of his coffee when Emile's not looking." He giggles, hiding it behind one hand. Clara smiles, indulgent.

She wraps up the session soon after, and before Janus knows it, he's free to run out to the waiting room. Remy's there, hands stuffed in his pockets, studying the childish artwork displayed on the walls. He turns when he hears Janus's footsteps, a smile coming up on his face.

"Jan!" Remy greets him. Janus barrels into his legs, administering the tightest hug he can muster.

"Hey," Remy says, getting his attention. "What's all this? You okay, Janus?"

"Yeah," Janus says, nodding. "I'm just- I'm happy that you're my dad. That's all."

"Oh," Remy says. His face is pink. "Wanna go get some donuts? We can keep it a secret from Emile." He winks at Janus, making him giggle.

"Sure," he says. "But can we get one for Virgil?"

"Of course," Remy says, taking his hand and leading him out the door. "We'll even get him two."


End file.
